Generally, portable media devices have lower computational resources. However, in applications that require real-time transmission of visual communications over wireless communication networks, high computational resources may be required. Thus, for executing such applications in portable media devices, Distributed Video Coding (DVC) may be utilized. DVC may reduce the complexity of the encoder in the portable media devices by intra-coding a key frame in a Group of Pictures (GOP) using predictive video encoding standards and the remaining frames in the GOP using Wyner-Ziv (WZ) encoding. Thus, the computational resources used by the encoder in the portable media devices may be lower.
However, when high motion activity frames are present in the GOP, then a low rate distortion performance may be observed that may lead to a low video quality on the portable media devices. For example, low Peak Signal to Noise Ratio (PSNR) may be observed when the motion activity in the GOP is high. Additionally, error correction codes utilized in the DVC may not be effective when the motion activity in the GOP is high.
Thus, the conventional DVC apparatus may lead to video flicker whenever there is high motion activity within the GOP, thereby failing to provide an optimal rate distortion performance.